Portable illumination has become a necessity of modern life. This is especially true in work situations, where relocating a light source can be necessary for effective viewing of a work area, such as inside a furnace, in a crawl-space or other tight situation. Commensurate with the need of relocation, is the need to statically hold a light source in a desired position. To this end, lighting systems using various forms of stands and clamps have been developed to secure light sources of various types in freestanding and supported configurations. Support means have included magnets for ferrous/magnetic surfaces.
One recent innovation has been to provide a work light with a collapsible stand such that it may then be used as a flashlight, with the stand becoming the handle of the flashlight. Until now, any convertible work lights that utilize the same basic principals use complex locking and deployment mechanisms, or independent legs which form a less stable tripod.
The present invention is a convertible work light that presents a tripod base which, when stowed, become the entire grasping portion of a handle for a flashlight configuration. The work light is structured for ease of use with a key structure to secure the head when stowed and for rapid and stable deployment.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the work light of the present invention allows for rapid and efficient deployment with simple and secure stowage. It also provides additional stability and fastening options and significant extension of the stand portion of the work light when deployed and efficient use when in a stowed, flashlight, configuration.